Interviewing Him
by uchihaaxhyuugaa
Summary: When Hinata only had that project, interviewing the famous Sasuke Uchiha to save herself from getting fired, she had to make sure that she will complete it, no matter what


**Title : **Interviewing him.

**Summary : **When Hinata only had that project, interviewing the famous Sasuke Uchiha to save herself from getting fired, she had to make sure that she will complete it, no matter what.

**Pairing :** Sasuhina! :D

**Disclaimer : **Don't own Naruto!~

Note!

**SASUHINA! Woah!~ I will never get sicked of writing their stories~ Just another story that came out of my mind suddenly! so, hope you guys would really enjoy this one and stay tune for my upcoming chapter story of SASUHINA again! ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

Hinata move herself up from the mountain scripts on her table and yawned.

" Hinata Hyuuga! " the voice which she hated the most came straight to her ears.

" I'm sorry! " She sat up straight and faced her boss.

" It's the third time of the day now! And if you didn't have those celebrity in your hand to have their interview, you will be fired straight away." The boss glared at her, only causing to lower her head even more to avoid his eye contact.

" Here, if you fail this one. Out of this room. Not just for today or tomorrow. But forever! Get it! " The boss shouted towards her face and a few drop of his saliva flew to Hinata's face.

" Yes… " she said and turn her roller chair back to her table.

She sighed and fell back down on the table when her boss had entered his office. Hinata usually got home around 10 in the night and she still have to teach her little sister her homework. Help out with the dish washing and get her very last part of script done before she could even lay on her bed and close her eyes for the day. And by that time, it would be around 1 in the morning. Then, she have to wake up at 6 in the morning to prepare everything for her cousin and sister and rushed off to work. After everything, she only got to sleep for 5 hours.

She looked for the file that her boss had given to her and opened it up. So, which celebrity is she interviewing this time? She had interviewed the Akatsuki band, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka and Yamanaka Ino. All of them are quite famous.

" Sasuke Uchiha. " She read it out and out of nowhere, a flocks of girls were surrounding her, trying to snatch away the file.

" Hold on! Hold on! " She lifted her hand towards the sky, not wanting her colleagues to snatch the only project that could helped her to maintain her job.

" Give me that! I want to interview Sasuke-kun! " One of the girls shouted.

" Stop! " She shouted, causing everyone to stop what they were trying to do.

She seldom shout. It's only when she really have to do that. And this time, she really have to do it. If she were to fail this damn interview, she would lose her job and she couldn't allow Neji, her cousin to be the only one working to support the family. To pay for Hanabi's education, the apartment, the electrical bill and the daily needs.

" I really need this project. " She sighed and watched the girls reaction.

" We need this too! " All of them exclaimed.

" Guy! Where do you all think you are? I can even hear you from the inside! " The boss slammed opened the door and glared at everyone including Hinata.

Hinata memorized the lines that she was going to use to interview the currently, number one hottest celebrity in Japan. Well-known for his sexy voice and his talent for acting. Born in a rich family and rumour were said that he would be the next boss of the Japan largest and most successful company.

" That indeed sure gets a lot of fan girls. " Hinata laughed.

But Hinata knew that she wasn't one of them. For she already had one in her heart. She admitted. She was a fan of the singer, Naruto Uzumaki. That pair of blue eyes of his had attracted Hinata's attention. Instead of the dull, black onyx eyes that belong to Sasuke Uchiha.

She stepped out of the bus and looked towards the tall building in front of her. She looked at the entrance with two security guard, guarding the entrance like some precious jewel. She slowly walk towards them and showed them her reporter's pass.

" Interviewing? " One of the security asked.

" Sasuke Uchiha. " hinata said timidly.

The both of them gave her a confused face and held up their walkie talkie. " Could you please check that if Sasuke uchiha had any interview on for today? " one of the security asked.

" Ah, yes. Interview from the Top. " The reply only came a few seconds later.

" Thank you. " The security guard said towards the phone and opened the door " The 13th floor. Go straight and turned right. You will reach the studio. " He smiled.

Hinata smiled in return and entered the building. Her eyes never stopped wondering around. Just the first floor of the building could amused her so much. What about the others? She walked briskly towards the lift. She shouldn't be wasting any more time on looking at the interior of the building. She should just get the interview done and returned back to her boss good employee status.

She followed the instruction given by the guard and made herself towards the studio. The studio was big. Currently the biggest studio she had ever seen among those small ones. And branded clothes are hanging neatly, hair stylist are taking care of those celebrity and what amused her the most was, Sasuke Uchiha, standing in the middle of the photography green wall. Probably taking his shots.

She waited patiently for him to get his shots done before interviewing him. Patiently? Not really. Now what Hinata wanted the most was to interviewed that celebrity and get back to her office, sat down and have a warm cup of coffee.

" Miss, can I help you? " A lady wealked out towards her with a pile of clothes around her arm.

" I'm here to interview Sasuke Uchiha. " Hinata smiled.

" Ah, so you are miss Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata nodded her head in agreement and looked towards the celebrity who she was waiting to interview. He was there, looking at those shots that he had taken and stood up straight, changing his view towards Hinata.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke stretched a little from all the photo taking today. He turned and looked around for his perverted manager but only to find a long, lavender dark blue hair lady with bangs. Her eyes were beautiful and he had to admit that. Interviewing. He had almost forget about this. He sighed to himself and walked towards that lady who was wearing a white shirt and beige skirt along with a scarf around her neck. She had all her file in her hand and she was grabbing onto a bunch of pens in her hand. Right after he had admitted that she had beautiful eyes, this was the first impression she gave it to him.

" Get it done quickly. " He said and walked towards the couch at the end of the studio, waiting for her.

" Hi Sasuke U-uchiha! I'm from the T-Top magazine and – "

" you are from the Top? I heard that reporters from the Top magazine are hot and that is the reason why I accept this damn interview. And maybe, I shouldn't be listening to rumours and instead, looking it with my eyes. " He smirked.

Once those words came out from Sasuke's mouth. Hinata narrowed her eyes and sat beside him, pushing him towards the corner of the long couch.

" I will get it done in the fastest way. I too, doesn't want to be facing a guy with no emotion on the face. "

" Lady, I'm the one who are willing to allow you to interview me. I could just say a word and you will be getting out of here. " Sasuke stated the fact.

Yes, Hinata knew she couldn't win over this fight with this damn celebrity. She had only this project to allow her to stay in her job and not getting fired. She need to job and she had to ignore whatever this celebrity in front of her said that would annoyed her.

" alright. So, since when did y-you decide to j-join the entertainment world? " Hinata said with total no emotions in her words.

" said it properly. " He folded his arm and smirked.

" Just a-answer the question! " Hinata said louder.

" reminder, I'm the one who are- "

" F- Fine! So, S-since when did you d-decide to join the entertainment world? " Hinata ended her speech with her gentle smile.

" Change another question, I'm sick and tired of answering the same old question. " sasuke replied and leaned his head back.

Being asked for a thousand of times, Sasuke usually just replied with his age of seventeen. This time, he didn't do that. He was making this reporter in front of him a hard time and he wanted it. He would expect the first ever questions coming out from those female reporters were to be asking him is he still available?

" t-then… are you prepared to t-take over your d-dad's company? " she said with a little annoyance.

" Another one. " He said.

He could hear that lady crushing the paper in her hand and let her breath out. He looked at her with the corner of his eyes and smirked to himself. This girl was sure an interesting one.

" What do y-you w-want me to ask you! " Hinata stood up and shouted. Not that loud for she didn't want to create a scene there.

" Ask me whether am I available or not. " He smirked and pulled Hinata hand down, causing her to sit down and nearer to him this time.

" I;m r-really sorry Mr U- "

" Just Sasuke. " He leaned in and whispered in her ears.

Hinata moved away from him and rubbed her ear repeatedly with her face blushing like crazy. " Could you please r-respect the o-others? " Hinata sighed and brought her notebook up.

" Just r-reply this question. Are you – "

" If you asked me that question I told you earlier, I might reply all your questions you intended to ask me. " He smirked and looked towards her eyes, causing her to blush even more.

Hinata sighed and looked around her. " Are you available ? " She said it out with so much unwillingness.

" I am. Only to. YOU. " He stood up and pulled Hinata closer to him.

Their face were only centimetres apart and he could even feel her heartbeat beating. Her breath were going faster and faster every time and yet, she didn't pulled herself away from him. He leaned in slowly. Very slowly and when his lips were almost touching Hinata's, he pulled away immediately.

" I'm joking. " He smirked and looked towards the red Hinata.

" B-bastard! " She screamed, causing some of the near-by crews to stare at them.

" Look, you are creating attention now. " He sighed and sat back down on the couch.

" fine, what do you want to asked? " he folded his arms and closed his eyes.

**.**

**.**

Hinata looked towards the arrogant man in front of her. Why wouldn't she pulled away in the first place? Why couldn't she moved? Among all the time she had in her life, why during that most crucial timing? But what can she do? Gave him a slap and ran off without getting any information from him?

" Are you ready to take over your dad's company? " Hinata said and sighed.

" Not really. " He said.

Hinata face lit up and immediately, she took out her notebook and start jotting down whatever he was going to say.

" why? "

" I would prefer this kind of life. I couldn't stand paper work and I'm not those business type. " He smirked and looked at her.

" Y-yes? " She blushed and looked away. " I t-think I h-have to go now! Just one question from you, it's m-more than e-enough! " She laughed embarrassingly and turned herself.

She felt herself being twirled around and came face to face with that celebrity again. " Maybe, I wanted to stay as an celebrity because I could get you to come and interview me. " He smirked and leaned in, giving her a quick peck on her lips before pushing himself away and walked off.

Hinata touched her lips and turned to looked at the celebrity " J-jerk! " She shouted.

He turned around and continue walking backwards, showing her a salute sign " I'm free only for you! " He smirked and turned, his back facing Hinata before walking off.


End file.
